<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lavender blood by dietmobu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005793">lavender blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmobu/pseuds/dietmobu'>dietmobu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fallen Angels, M/M, Romantic Angst, but like not insane, i think, this is abt lucifers fall, uhhh, um diavolo is a litote bit evil but its ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietmobu/pseuds/dietmobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer fell, it was the most beautiful thing Diavolo had ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lavender blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lucifer fell, it was the most beautiful thing Diavolo had ever seen. He dropped from the sky like a blistering star, burning brighter than anything a demon had ever laid eyes on, and when he hit the ground there was a crack so monstrous, so abruptly loud, Diavolo could feel it rattle his sinful bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scream, however gorgeously crafted in saintly pain, was louder than even that. It cracked the air like glass, vibrantly aching, so strong Diavolo’s chest vibrated with it like a languid song. He quickly found himself beside the fallen angel, desperate to see the humiliation, the agony, desperate to eat it up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying eyes on a fallen angel felt like a devilish delicacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wings snapped, and Lucifer cried out with milky white hands grasping the air. Two elegantly white feathered beauties, stained with bloodied crimson, Diavolo grinned despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Morning Star, doesn’t it feel good to give in?” he whispered gravely, lips brushing the still writhing man’s ear as he continued to groan. His last four wings, each covered in blood, slowly scorched a deep black. Each feather rippling with shadows that promised eternity, promised an endless and insatiable evil. It was so desperately beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael’s favorite angel, you have fallen from grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lucifer cried crystal blue tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cha cha real smooth</p><p>hey do you guys think diavolo would get nuggets from chic fil a or a chicken sandwich this is urgent</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>